


Darling

by smell_the_roses



Series: The One Night Stand [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Feminization, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, idk what the tag is for that I searched for it I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smell_the_roses/pseuds/smell_the_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is surprised to come home to find that his one night stand never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> For those following my account, I have lost all motivation to write more for my current WIP. A lot has happened in this fandom and I have all but given up on all of my projects.
> 
> That being said, I am planning on posting smut snippets from my WIPs just because I tend to smut first and PWP is a genre for fanfiction.
> 
> So! This is the would-be smut for the second chapter of my White Collar AU. I will be posting the first chapter's smut as a second part to this for those who did not bother reading the original work. 
> 
> xx

Damn it all to hell. Louis looks good. Like really good.

Harry came home expecting the usual. An empty flat with remnants of a night last spent with an angel of a boy. He planned his day accordingly: laundry, hot shower with a nice wank to some nice memories, and then revisions. He honest to god didn’t expect Louis to stay and wait for Harry to come home but, god, Harry is glad that he did.

Right there on his sofa, drinking tea and eating his way through Harry’s favourite biscuits is Louis sprawled out and wearing a shirt that’s even big on Harry. However, it hardly covers Louis’s bits the way he’s stretched out. Or rather a pair of undergarments that has Harry’s head reeling.

“You have a flatmate,” Louis tells him, a hand reaches to finger at the hem of the shirt. Harry looks from the dark panties barely keeping Louis modest to Louis’s face and back again, trying to decide where to keep his stare. It’s a really, really hard decision to make after such an exhausting day. 

“A flatmate with an interesting selection of wardrobe,” Louis continues, emphasising his statement by arching his hips up. Harry’s eyes stay on the panties.

Eventually, Harry coaxes his mouth to work. “I live with my sister,” his voice drawls.

Louis hums and sits up. The shirt falls to cover the undergarment as he takes a lengthy sip from his mug. Everything he does right now is incredibly sexy to Harry and it has him itching underneath his own skin. Aching to get whatever is happening on a faster course because he has enough wits about himself to understand that orgasms are a thing very possible in the near future. When Louis sits back, mug still in his hands, he cringes with the effort and Harry is very concerned.

It helps get him actually moving. “Everything okay?” he asks before placing his rucksack on the floor followed by a coat and a pair of boots. The pile will have to be moved sooner rather than later or else Gemma will have his head. He doesn’t immediately go to touch Louis even though his whole body is thrumming with the need. He isn’t sure if that’s allowed just yet. Hell, he doesn’t know the protocol for one night stands that decide to stay beyond their expiration date, so he’s planning on following Louis’s lead. He goes and snatches a few biscuits and takes a seat at the foot of the sofa, close to Louis but out of touching distance.

Louis ignores Harry’s question. “Your sister gave me a few ideas and I wasn’t really willing to wait to see them through. I’ve got plans after we’re finished here so. Sorry, this is a bit unconventional.”

“I think the twelve hours together have been rather unconventional,” Harry says with cheek. So Louis doesn’t really know what he’s doing either. That’s reassuring.

A hand reaches over and snatches a biscuit right from Harry’s hand. Harry eyes the short distance between Louis and the biscuits resting on his coffee table before playfully sending a glare at the boy. He shrugs and licks the crumbs off his hand.

“How long are you planning on staying then?” Harry asks because his cock is becoming really interested in the way Louis is sucking on his fingers. His question seemed innocent enough but Louis cringes a bit and hides his face in his mug. He takes another lengthy sip of it. A few drops of tea run down his chin and Harry watches their journey as he waits.

An awkward chuckle is forced out of the boy before he answers, “I’m trying to be spontaneous but I planned on quite a bit of time spent here.”

Harry studies him a bit. He watches until he sees the bits of confidence displayed earlier start to break and then he’s quick to fix it. “Baby no, I’m just incredibly interested in you trying new things,” Harry says. He gestures at Louis’s panties as explanation. "And it really is okay if you need to plan it all out. I thought I'd mentioned that last night?"

A force pushes him on his back, Louis is crowding all over him and gripping the buttons of his shirt, hands shaking as they try to take it off of Harry. “I want you to fuck my face and then my arse, how long is your recovery time?” he comments. His voice is ten times calmer than his actions at the moment. His own shock wears off when Louis gives up on the shirt and reaches right into his trousers.

“Woah,” he yelps and grips onto Louis’s wandering hands. “A few things,” he continues. He maneuvers Louis’s hands so that he’s gripping both in one of his own and then uses the hand he has left to push himself up and out of the compromising position. For now. Louis plops to the ground next to him. 

“Hello, how are you?” Harry asks, out of breath.

The pout that had gathered on his face melts into a breathtaking smile. “I’m good, Darling. Bit boring around here without you but I found a few things to entertain myself with. How was work?”

The little sweet sentimental name makes it too tempting not to. So Harry leans forward and places two little kisses on each of Louis’s cheeks. “Exhausting as hell, as usual,” he breathes against Louis’s cheek before nosing to find the little soft hairs on his temple closest to him. “Lots of hungry and irritable customers.”

A hand breaks Harry’s hold and reaches up, keeping Harry’s face firmly in place, a grip he could get out of but he’s more than happy snuggling a fit lad. Especially one wearing knickers. “What is it that you do?” Louis asks, voice sounding breathless and more than a little aroused.

Confused by the reaction Harry decides to play around with this a bit. He breathes a little heavier so that more air hits the side of Louis’s face and the boy squirms. Literally squirms next to him. 

“I bake a bit. Mostly work the register while the owners of the place run around and bake. Winter break is finishing up soon and I’ll be able to go back to school.” He keeps his lips close to the soft skin next to Louis’s ear so that the words get pushed against it. Louis squirms even more and how is it this angel is so sensitive?

Harry has to see it. He pulls back easily and takes in how red and flustered Louis is just sitting there and feeling Harry breath up against him. There’s no way this is a normal. Louis catches his eye and exaggerates his actions, biting his lips and tilting his head down as though he’s shy.

“Baby,” Harry starts to mutter unthinkingly. “What’s gotten you like this?” He wants to pull him right back into his lap but Harry was trying to make a point earlier and he doesn’t exactly want to contradict himself. Although that seems like a shit reason to keep them separated when they both know where this is leading.

“I, erm,” Louis starts and avoids Harry’s eyes. “Saw your sister’s knickers, right? And I had this idea to get my own pair. So I went to a shop and found something else that intrigued me a bit.” Oh god. Harry doesn’t really know what more to do than stare like a complete buggering idiot at Louis’s flushed red collarbones. A hint of sweat has gathered there and it’s quite fascinating. 

It’s Louis that has to grab one of Harry’s useless hands and pull it to his body. Under his shirt and right where his cock is laid, tip poking up and out of the garment. He’s hard and hot under Harry’s hand, both of them lose their breath at his touch.

“Want me to touch you?” Harry whispers more to himself than Louis but the boy lets out a low whine under his breath and leans up against his Harry’s shoulder, pushing his nose into Harry’s neck. His new position accentuates his arse, pushing it out, and Harry hardly thinks the action wasn’t intended. Especially when Louis’s hand, still gripping Harry’s, moves from the front to the back.

A nervous, panting voice softly jokes, “Surprise.” and he releases Harry’s hand so it falls against the lace threaded against his arse.

“Lovely,” Harry says at once because it’s true. He’s still rather confused but he’s more than happy feel the fabric against his hand, running it up and down both Louis’s cheeks to warm them up and just to feel.

“Please,” Louis gasps and pushes his arse even more out, although Harry knows that position to be painful.

To console him, Harry wonders out loud, “Want me to give you some fingers, baby?” and intends to run his finger down the sensitive tops of Louis’s crevice to the bottom, all the way down to his balls, but his finger hits something unexpected. Something that makes his whole body heat up and burn, blood pooling south. Something that causes Louis to have a full body spasm underneath him.

He gives up his former pretense.

They need space so Harry pulls up, heart clenching at the pitiful noise that Louis lets out, and makes space. He kicks the coffee table away and it glides harshly against the carpeted floor until it hits a wall. His sofa is a small, old thing left here from the last tenants. Gemma and him try not to think about that much and Harry thinks about it even less when he gently leads Louis to it. The boy already has tears threatening to fall down his face, completely red and pleading for Harry to do something. They both take the large shirt off Louis’s body and Harry throws it in the general direction of his shoes while easing a soothing hand down Louis’s back, gently pushing his chest down against the sofa cushions and placing the man’s arse in prime position. Louis reaches up and pulls down a forgotten cotton fleece blanket from the back of the sofa and balls it up, pushing his wet face right into it. Waiting.

The knickers are obscene. Louis is spreading himself out enough that the black lace, stretched thin, is practically see through. Harry doesn’t even take the view in, even though he’ll kick himself later for it. Nope, his eyes zero in on a little, red plug. The stem of which places a little tent on the lace fabric. A small bulge in the otherwise smoothed out material.

“Surprise,” Harry echoes. His voice croaks it out, deep and unused.

He needs stuff. He doesn’t want to leave but he needs the sex stuff. Condom and lube, he has to shake his head to remember the names. “Stay,” Harry commands Louis and feels very much that his head is definitely separated from the situation at hand. It just doesn’t feel real at the moment.

His room hasn’t changed location since last night so he still has to travel down the depths of a short corridor to find it. It’s a mess. Even worse than when he left this morning which is suspicious. Really fucking suspicious. But Harry is panting, searching the covers of his bed to find a little bottle that will definitely lead to a pleasurable early afternoon. He nearly misses it when it falls to the floor, open and already squirting bits onto his carpet that he refuses to think about. Instead, he grabs it, caps the lid, and drops to the ground to find a box he keeps underneath his bed. While he’s down there, he takes a moment to breathe and slightly humps his aching pelvis down against the ground.

God, he’s out of control.

The box is there where he left it. Harry desperately grabs and knows before he looks in the strangely light box that it’s empty.

“What the fuck,” he comments out loud before hopelessly banging it against the ground for a second. No condoms magically appear. He bought the box just last week. There’s no way Harry used them all unless he sleep fucked his way through the entirety of Manchester.

He takes a second to search under the bed in case they decided to leap out of the box on their own.

Nope.

Louis calls out his name and it’s time to face the music.

There are other ways to pleasure Louis that don’t involve penetration so Harry undresses to his dark blue boxers and tries not to look too defeated on his march back to the front room, lube in hand.

“Bad news,” he announces as he enters the room, eyeing the curve of Louis’s back. He’s still in the same position Harry left him in and there’s no way that is helping. “Out of condoms.”

Louis doesn’t seem surprised or upset. In fact, he buries his face further into the blanket he’s clutching and wiggles his arse around. Right, there are sex activities to be done. So Harry drops the lube to the floor, drops himself next to it, groans at the feeling of the carpet biting into his knees, and leans his cheek right against Louis’s lower back. The smell is musky here where Louis’s sweat has pooled. Musky and sweet and Harry runs a tongue along it to see if his skin tastes as nice as it did last night.

It does.

Louis tilts his head so he can say, “Harry you need to fuck me. C’mon, please.”

Harry moans and hides his smile into Louis’s skin before reaching up and placing soothing kisses on Louis’s face. Only they aren’t as soothing as he thinks they are because Louis starts to push on his chest, frantic in his need to be heard.

“Fuck me, please,” he begs.

“I’ll make you feel good,” Harry promises and then grabs the lube, pouring a little more than necessary on his fingers. He pulls the lace fabric down just enough that he has enough room to work. Louis’s rim looks so abused, fluttering around his pretty plug every time Harry so much as breathes against his skin. It’s gorgeous and this is the worst time in his entire life to run out of condoms. He pushes a bit on the plug and watches Louis’s shiver run up and down his back muscles.

“Oh,” Louis gasps and squirms, hesitantly pushing back against the plug.

Not what Harry had planned but why the fuck not. He pulls the plug just to see if Louis will chase it and he does. So he goes about pushing and pulling, twisting the toy around and hearing the absolute wails Louis throws into the air.

Louis begs out another pleading so Harry twists and pulls out the plug, watching the beauty that is Louis’s stretched out hole for only a short amount of time before replacing the plug with two fingers. Fingering has always been fun for Harry. His fingers aren’t nearly as sensitive as his cock but he can definitely feel and catalog his partner’s movements and sweet places easier when he’s fingering rather than plunging in and out in ecstasy. When his cock is introduced he tends not to have the proper mindset to pay attention to all the little things his partners do. Like Louis reaching up and holding the arm of the sofa when Harry scissors deep in his hole. God, Harry is at war with himself staring between Louis and his own fingers going in and out of him.

“Feel good?” he asks after Louis’s left leg kicks out. Harry twists his fingers similarly just to watch his leg do that again. It does and Harry loves this.

“Want your cock,” Louis informs him.

Harry increases the pace of his fingers as an answer. He pulls down Louis’s knickers a bit more so he has the space to play with his balls.

Louis moans loud and unmuffled by the blanket for the first time. “Put it in me, please. Opened myself all nice for you,” he slurs, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Shit. Harry feels a reaction to that. His cock feels so heavy now. Sticky and hot in his boxers but he refuses to be tempted to do something stupid. In fact, Harry decides to speed this along by pulling his fingers out, flipping Louis on his back, pushing them roughly back in, and dropping his head down to wrap his lips around the tip of Louis’s cock. He plays even dirtier by adding a third finger and using his free hand to push on Louis’s lower stomach making it so his fingers hit his prostate with each movement. When Harry sinks down further on his cock, Louis comes hard and hot in his mouth. His final moan seems to echo in Harry’s flat or maybe just rattles inside Harry’s head.

When Louis’s body has melted into the sofa, Harry pulls away quickly and grips at his cock, taking in the scene.

“On my face,” Louis commands, eyes barely staying open.

Harry leans over him, fist flying over his cock and eyes set on Louis’s fucked out face. But it’s not enough. He feels a bit awkward trying to come quickly and it’s postponing it even more. So he backs away, hand still fisting over himself as he searches for what to do about his own situation a bit. His eyes land on where Louis’s legs are spread open, knickers falling precariously from one leg where Louis must have kicked them down after orgasming.

He picks them off and feels the fabric underneath his fingertips. It’s soft, sure, but not as soft as skin. He has to really think and imagine it before he makes the decision. Rough friction against his cock that isn’t his own hand and they’re still warm from Louis’s body heat? Okay, yeah. Harry drops his cock and the fabric to grab the lube to layer on his cock. He hopes the action will counter any painful friction from the material. Then he wraps the lace fabric around his cock and slowly pumps himself, getting a feel for what he’s working with.

“Holy shit,” Louis comments, eyes wide open now as he observes Harry fucking into his panties. “Doesn’t that hurt?” he asks.

The faster Harry goes the less soft the fabric feels, for sure. For some reason it sends him spiraling closer and closer to orgasm. “Oh my god,” he gasps in surprise and for once in his life he understands the phrase ‘hurts so good’. He’s going to come from this. Jesus fucking christ.

Louis becomes restless, he stands up as much as he can and runs his hands all over Harry and it definitely helps. Harry grunts out and moans in pleasure when he starts to get really close. So close and he can’t help but move his hips with his hands, hearing the soft of slaps of the fabric against his pelvis and Louis’s harsh breathing. That might be his own harsh breathing, to be honest.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Harry’s choruses, loud, head bent to look at the heavens. Louis’s fingers have made it to his nipples are playing with them. It feels so good that Harry wonders why he isn’t already shooting out. “I’m going to come,” he informs the obvious.

“From my knickers,” Louis adds before digging his fingernails in the flesh just underneath his nipples and scratching all the way down to Harry’s abdomen.

Harry comes and yells out his orgasm, feeling the burn from Louis’s fingers and the fabric in his hand. For some reason, he keeps fucking into his hand even with the extra sensitivity he feels. Tries to chase the moments prior to orgasm when everything just builds and builds. He can’t find the same pleasure, for obvious reasons, so he stops and sort of lets himself collapse on the ground, heaving at what he’s done.

Louis gathers him up as much as he can, which he can’t really. They’re both post-orgasm weak. So he just leans against Harry a bit until Harry’s heart rate evens out. Then he crowds down and kisses the ugly welts he left on Harry’s chest. Those definitely hurt now that he’s not lost in his own pleasure. He likes it though.

“Good?” Louis asks cheekily when Harry pulls him in for a cuddle.

“Amazing,” he replies and tilts Louis’s head back for a quick snog. He hums into the boy’s mouth and feels it all a little more now that his blood is returning to his head. Louis pulls back first, to duck down again and trace the scratch marks with a soft finger. Harry is nowhere near ready to go again and he has plans to soak himself in a cold water bath as soon as possible but his cock can’t help but twitch at the sharp as knives pain from his chest.

He needs a nap.

“You have time for a cuddle before you go?” he asks Louis, finally pulling them apart and trying to find feeling in his toes.

Louis is transfixed by the marks on his chest but he lifts his eyes enough to respond with a quiet, “Not today, Darling. Quick shower before I go?”

Harry answers with a peck of a kiss and his eyes fall on a ruined piece of garment on the floor. That will definitely need to be replaced. Maybe he’ll buy a few similar items as an apology.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above, I'm posting the "prequel" to this fic as a second part. For those of you who have already read it, why not give it another go?


End file.
